Mama, Papa & Baby!
by TwinkleShine88
Summary: Tsuna and Hibari has a Daughter! Full summary inside. 1827
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my second story, my first one was Akakuro(still not finished) and this one is 1827. So, if you watch Kuroko No Basuke and shipped AkaKuro read my first fanfic. I'm still new here, so my story might be bad or something and English is not my first langauge it's Tagalog, so my grammar is a bit bad. Some of the characters might be a little OOC and put I the rating T for some of the characters cursing and stuff. If you like it, please give me a review. Thank you!**

**Pairings : 1827 and some of the other pairings**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KHR, cause if I did Tsuna and Hibari will be together.**

**Warning : BoyxBoy, bad grammar and some cursing**

**Short Summary : Tsuna and Hibari has a Daughter?! **

**Long Summary : Tsuna was resting at the park, when he suddenly got stabed in the neck and died. Nahh i kid i kid. Tsuna was resting at the park, when he heard a little girl calling her Mama, but when he opened his eyes the little girl was looking at him and was calling him Mama. When he was going to walk away, the little girl started crying, so he has no choice but to bring her home. The second day, Tsuna shocked everyone by bringing the little girl with him in school and the most shocking part was when the little girl call Hibari Papa. What will the little girl's destiny be? Will she die in the hands of her Scary Papa and Clumsy Mama?**

* * *

Tsuna looked at the little girl, sitting on the couch munching her gummy bears happily. He didn't know where she came from, but all he knows is that she came from nowhere and called him Mama, when he was resting at the park.

Well, if your curious of what happened, here...

**FLASHBACK**

"Juudaime! Let me walk home with you!" Gokudera shouted as he ran beside Tsuna.

"Hehehe, no need to Gokudera-kun." Tsuna rejected.

"B-but Ju-." Gokudera was cut off when a happy Yamamoto spoke.

"Mah, mah listen to what Tsuna say's, Gokudera." Yamamoto said and Gokudera glared at him. Gokoudera started shouting at Yamamoto while, Yamamoto just smiled at him.

While Gokudera was busy shouting at Yamamoto, they didn't notice that a certain blonde ran away. Tsuna ran fast as he can without tripping, like he always do. When he was far enough from the school, he stopped in front of the park and sat down on a bench. He closed his eye's, almost falling asleep. When he heard a little girl shouting Mama. Tsuna opened his eye's and was shocked when he found the little girl in front of him, calling him Mama.

"Ehhh! I-I'm sorry but I'm not your Mama." he panicked when the little girl eye's started to water and in a second she started crying really loud while saying the Mama.

"Waaaahhhh!...please stop." he pleaded.

"Mama!" she cried. Tsuna had enough so, he did what he needed to do.

"Fine, I'm your Mama." he said and in a second the little girl stopped crying and looked at him with happy eyes.

"Mama!" she said as she hugged him. He laughed awkwardly and hugged the little girl back.

"Mama, can you please carry me?" she asked. Tsuna was going to say no, but when the little girl eye's started getting watery, again. He quickly carried her.

"Mama, can you buy me gummy bears?" she asked with puppy dog eyes. He inwardly cursed her cuteness before nodding in agreement. So, Tsuna and the little girl went to a candy store, bought her gummy bears and he bought Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta candy too. Then they went home.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

So, yeah that's how Tsuna brought the little girl home.

"Ehhh...what's your name?" he asked. The little girl looked at him and answered.

"Kyoshi." she said happily. He was going to say something when, his front door opened his Mom, Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta went inside.

"Tsuunnnaaa-nii!" Fuuta shouted as ran to Tsuna, while Lambo and I-pin follow.

Fuuta was going to hug him, when he noticed a little girl sitting on the couch.

"Uhhh...Tsuna-nii who is she?" Fuuta pointed at Kyoshi, who just blinked at them.

"Well, you see I found, well it's most likely she fou-." Tsuna was cut off when, Kyoshi called him.

"Mama!" Kyoshi said and hugged Tsuna.

"Mama?" question Fuuta while, Tsuna hesitantly nodded.

"Ohh, hello, I'm Fuuta and you?" Fuuta asked.

"Kyoshi." she smiled. Soon, Lambo and I-pin introduced theirselves.

"Tsu-kun, who is this young girl?" Nana asked her son as she looked at Kyoshi.

"Kyoshi." he replied.

"Hello, Shi-chan, I'm Nana." Nana introduced herself, giving Kyoshi her new nickname.

"Dame-Tsuna from now on, you'll be taking care of her." Reborn said, appearing out of nowhere. While Tsuna gave out a loud cry.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Tsuna entered the school with Kyoshi on his side, holding his right hands. He sighed when, Gokudera and Yamamoto approach him.

"Juudaime! I'm glad your alright! I'm sorry for not being a good right handman and for that I shall punish myself!" Gokudera said, not noticing the little girl holding Tsuna's right hand.

"Hello, what's your name?" Yamamoto asked Kyoshi, bending down. Gokudera stopped apologizing to Tsuna as he finally noticed Kyoshi.

"Kyoshi." Kyoshi replied happily.

"Juudaime! Who is she?!" Gokudera asked loudly, making the students who were outside looked at them. Tsuna laughed nervously as he looked at Gokudera.

"Eh-." Tsuna was cut off when Kyoshi shouted.

"He's Kyoshi's Mama." Kyoshi claimed.

"Ehhh!" all of them shouted at once.

"Herbivore's, why are shouting and for that I'll bite-." Hibari was cut off when Kyoshi run to him and hugged his leg.

"Papa!" Kyoshi called happily.

"WHHHHAAAATTTTT?!" all of them shouted at once, again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you for giving me a review and I'm glad you liked it. By the way for the people who guess where I got the name Kyoshi you guy's were right. Kyo is from Kyoya and Shi is from Tsunayoshi. Again thank you for reviewing! It's makes me happy! Here's Chapter 2. **

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KATEYKYO HITMAN REBORN and if I did Hibari and Tsuna will be together.**

* * *

**_Previously in Mama, Papa & Baby!... _**

_**"Eh-." Tsuna was cut off when Kyoshi shouted.**_

_**"He's Kyoshi's Mama." Kyoshi claimed.**_

_**"Ehhh!" all of them shouted at once.**_

_**"Herbivore's, why are shouting and for that I'll bite-." Hibari was cut off when Kyoshi run to him and hugged his leg.**_

_**"Papa!" Kyoshi called happily.**_

_**"WHHHHAAAATTTTT?!" all of them shouted at once, again.**_

* * *

"WHHHHAAAATTTTT?!" all of them shouted at once, again. Tsuna began panicking as Hibari bend down to match Kyoshi's height.

"What's your name, herbivore?" Hibari asked Kyoshi.

"Kyoshi!" she replied happily, Hibari stood up and carried Kyoshi. He turned to Tsuna and said.

"Herbivore, I'm taking her." and walked away.

The student's just stared at Hibari in shock and were all worried for the little girl. Tsuna who was watching, mouth hung open with wide eyes, just stand there and watch, to afraid to stopped Hibari.

"Oi! You bastard! That's Juudaime's daughter!" Gokudera shouted and was about to attack Hibari, but Yamamoto held him back and whispered something that made Gokudera stopped and blushed.

Hibari just smirked but no one saw it, except for the little girl he's carrying and claims to be his Daughter.

"Papa, why are you smiling like that?" she asked him.

"Little Herbivore, I am not smiling." he replied.

"But, Kyoshi saw Papa smiling just now." Kyoshi said. Hibari just stared at Kyoshi and continued walking.

As soon as they got to the Deciplinary Room, he sat her down on the couch. After he sat her down, he went to his table and started doing his paper works. Kyoshi, just watched her Papa do his paper works. 10 minutes pass, she got bored so the Little Herbivore stood up from the couch and quietly went out the room. Hibari, who was too busy doing paper works, didn't notice it.

"Herbiv-" he stopped when he saw that Little Herbivore was gone. He quickly stood up from his table and went out of the hallway. He started looking for the Little Herbivore. After 20 minutes of looking, he still didn't found the Little Herbivore, so he had no choice but to go asked Little Herbivore's Mama. Who was the Boss Herbivore from the Vongola Family.

He entered Tsuna's classroom, not caring if he interrupted the class. He looked around the classroom and when he found the Herbivore he's looking for, he walked to him and stopped in front of his desk.

Tsuna looked at Hibari who was standing in front of his desk. He was going to say something, when Hibari carried him and put him on his shoulder like a sack and went out of the classroom, not caring the shocked expression of the students. Tsuna was too shocked to say something, so he stayed like that, until Hibari spoke.

"Herbivore." he said and Tsuna quickly looked at him, but quickly looked away blushing, cause their faces were just 3 inches close.

"Anou, H-Hibari-san were a-are you t-taking me?" He asked.

"Little Herbivore went out of the Deciplinary Room." Hibari replied. It took 3 minutes for Tsuna to understand what Hibari said.

"So, you mean Kyoshi is missing?" he asked and Hibari nodded.

"H-Hibari-san did you looked at the rooftop?" he asked. Hibari stopped and thought for a second, before started walking really fast, that it scared Tsuna.

They got to the rooftop and found Kyoshi sittting on the floor, eating gummy bears. When she noticed that someone entered the rooftop, she stopped eating and looked at the people who entered. When she saw who it is, she quickly hugged the person's leg.

"Papa, Mama! Kyoshi found this high place." she said looking up at Hibari and Tsuna.

"Kyoshi, why did you went out of tue Deciplinary Room?" Tsuna asked Kyoshi. Kyoshi looked down with teary eyes, which we know made Tsuna panicked.

"Waaah! Kyoshi don't cry, I'm begging you." Tsuna begged as kept trying to make Kyoshi stopped. Hibari just watched.

"Kyoshi, Mama is sorry." Tsuna apologized and Kyoshi quickly stopped crying. She looked at him and smiled. Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Papa, why are is Mama on your shoulder?" Kyoshi asked as she pounted Tsuna, who was still on Hibari's shoulder. Tsuna blushed and if you looked a little bit closer to Hibari's face, you could see that he's blushing. Hibari quickly put Tsuna down and fixed his uniform. Kyoshi just watched her Mama and Papa and giggled a little bit.

"Little Herbivore you come with me and you, Herbivore, return to your class." Hibari said as he walked away, carrying Kyoshi.

"Bye Mama!, Kyoshi will see you later!" Kyoshi said as she waved goodbye to Tsuna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry for not updating, I was really busy with school works. I'm really sorry. I'll try and make it up to you guy's and all. Once again, English is not my first language, so my grammar is a bit bad. Well, I hope you enjoy chapter 3. R&R.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN and will never own it TT^TT**

_**P.S the characters might be a little OOC.**_

_**P.P.S sorry for any typos or anything.**_

* * *

_**Previously in Mama, Papa & Baby!...**_

**_"Papa, why are is Mama on your shoulder?" Kyoshi asked as she pointed to Tsuna, who was still on Hibari's shoulder. Tsuna blushed and if you looked a little bit closer to Hibari's face, you could see that he's blushing. Hibari quickly put Tsuna down and fixed his uniform. Kyoshi just watched her Mama and Papa and giggled a little bit._**

**_"Little Herbivore you come with me and you, Herbivore, return to your class." Hibari said as he walked away, carrying Kyoshi._**

**_"Bye Mama!, Kyoshi will see you later!" Kyoshi said as she waved goodbye to Tsuna._**

* * *

Tsuna didn't know how did it happen, first he was doing his homework**(Reborn forced him too)** and the second thing you know Hibari, the school's Diciplinary Club President barging into his home with his stuff packed and saying that he will start living with them. But Tsuna pretty guessed that Reborn was behind all this.

"H-Hibari-san, do y-you want s-some tea?" Tsuna asked.

"Hn." Tsuna just took that as a yes and went to the kitchen to make Hibari a tea.

Hibari didn't know why he even agreed to take care of the Little Herbivore...wait, he knows why he agreed. A little Sun Arcobaleno blackmailed him, threathening him that he will reveal his secret. Since, Hibari wants to keep his secret, he agreed and he totally regrets it. He really wished that he didn't agree, cause now he needs to live with the Herbivore and Little Herbivore.

"Papa, are you going to live with Mama and Kyoshi?" Hibari looked at Kyoshi and just gave her a little nod, making Kyoshi smile widely. Hibari stared at the Little Herbivore, wondering where she came from.

"Little Herbivore, where did you live before?" he asked.

"Kyoshi doesn't know, but Kyoshi remembers that she lived in a small house at a forest." Kyoshi answered, trying to remember where she lives but gave up.

"Did you live with someone?" Hibari asked once again, curious how was the Little Herbivore's lifestyle before she came here in Mamimori.

"Ahh...yes Kyoshi did live with someone, but she doesn't remember at all." Kyoshi said, pouting cause she was irritated at herself for not remembering where she lived and who took care of her. Cause all of she remembered was, living in a small house, what's her name, age and someone showing a picture of her Mama and Papa, which was Hibari and Tsuna.

"H-hibari-san, here's y-your tea." Tsuna said, putting down Hibari's tea on the table. Hibari looked at him and took a sip of his tea.

"Hib-." Tsuna's word was cut off when Nana came down stairs.

"Ne, Tsu-kun who's your friend?" Nana asked, smiling at Hibari who stood up and bow at Nana.

"I'm Hibari Kyouya." Nana smiled at him.

"Are you going to live with us, Kyo-kun?" Hibari nodded.

"Ne, take good care of Tsu-kun and Shi-chan." Hibari nodded and once again bow. Tsuna just stared at his mom, wondering why did she just let Hibari live in their house, well it's not a surprise for him, but just wondering.

"Tsu-kun, I'll be cooking dinner." Tsuna nodded and Nana went inside the kitchen and started cooking dinner, while humming a song she heard from the radio this afternoon.

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn called, appearing in front of Tsuna which made Tsuna jumped in shocked and accidentally falling on Hibari, causing his tea to spill on both of them. Tsuna quickly got off Hibari and back away in fear.

"Herbivore, I'll bite you to death." Hibari said and took out his tonfas. He was about to attack Tsuna, when they heard a cry. They both stopped and looked at Kyoshi who was crying.

"Little Herbivore, why are you crying?" Hibari asked, bending down in front of Kyoshi.

"Because Papa and Mama are fighting and Kyoshi doesn't want that." Hibari and Tsuna was taken back at that. Tsuna bend down beside Hibari and looked at Kyoshi. Reborn who was hanging in the air, watch as Hibari and Tsuna try to make Kyoshi stop crying.

"Kyoshi, look Papa and Mama are not fighting." Tsuna explained.

"Then what are Mama and Papa doing?" she asked.

"Erm, we were..." Tsuna stopped trying to think of an excuse, but nothing came up, so he looked at Hibari for help.

"We were playing a game." Hibari said, which made Kyoshi stopped crying and looked at them with her big caramel eyes that made her looked like Tsuna, except with her black hair.

"Really, Papa and Mama are not fighting?" she asked and they both nodded. Kyoshi stopped and thought for a second, she has to make sure that they were not lying, then she remembered someone telling her that to make sure people are not fighting make them kiss.

"Then prove to Kyoshi that Mama and Papa are not fighting by kissing." she said. Reborn watched in amusment and started eating popcorn where he got it out of nowhere and made himself comfortable on the couch, like he's watching a movie.

Tsuna and Hibari looked at each other awkwardly, not sure on what to do.

"Erm, Kyoshi believe us were not really fighting." Tsuna said, trying to convince Kyoshi.

"No, Papa and Mama has to prove it to Kyoshi." Kyoshi said stubbornly, folding her arms to her chest while shaking her head. Hibari and Tsuna was just shocked at her stubbornness.

They looked at each other and sighed, looks like they have to kiss just to proved Kyoshi that they were not fighting. Hibari put his hand on Tsuna's chin and lifted it, he was about to kiss Tsuna when...


End file.
